Sleeping Beauty
by Transmundane
Summary: A fairytale AU, where Prince Stiles tries to rescue a sleeping Princess Lydia, but the second she wakes up, she assumes he set the whole thing up as a ploy.
1. The Kiss

**Hellooo So I had the idea to do this with Stiles and Lydia since I've been having Stydia feels lately. It's not going to be a twenty chapter-ed thing. It might just have three chapters, total. Or four... I don't know yet. Anyway, enjoy! **

**-Teal**

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is, you rode for three days to get here, to this hidden castle surrounded by a forest that tried to kill you, and you fought your way through until you came across a dragon, who was also my step-mother, and you killed her, and then you came in here and kissed me, because I've been unconscious for the past couple months, and now I'm supposed to go marry you..."<p>

Stiles, still kneeling before the princess, took another few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. "If you wanna strip me of all the epic drama I just went through and make it sound pathetic, yeah, that uh," he swallowed in between breaths, "pretty much sums it up."

The princess sitting on the edge of the bed before him stared with unamused eyes. "Mhmm. And why was I asleep to begin with?"

Stiles stood up to stretch his legs. "It's rumored that your step-mother wanted you dead."

"Then why didn't she just kill me? That would have made more sense."

Stiles frowned. What was happening? "I don't know; why don't you ask her?"

"Oh, you didn't think of a logical answer for that one, did you, tough guy?"

Wait, was she... was she interrogating him? "Hang on, do you think I set this whole thing up?"

"And also," she frowned, scratching her forehead with her pinkey finger, "you seriously expect me to believe that you killed a full fledged dragon to get here? There's a few flaws in your plan."

His arms flew out to the sides. "I did kill a full fledged dragon!"

"Without getting burned to death?"

"Its body is laying outside - just go look!"

She looked towards the door, and frowned. "And how did you manage to get me into this room without me waking up?"

"Okay, one: I didn't move you here. Your father's men did. And two: you were under an eternal sleeping curse!"

"So then how did you wake me up?"

"With a kiss."

"So you kissed an unconscious, helpless girl. I could have you arrested for that."

Stiles's head dropped back, as did his body as he collapsed in an exhausted heap onto his knees. "I am so not in the right mood for this."

"Should have written me a script, then."

You've got to be kidding me. Stiles pulled off his armor gloves and tossed them away, then started pulling at the chest plate chained around him. "Okay, Princess, how about you go explore the castle, scope out the area, check out the dead dragon, look out at the horrific landscape around this place, try to pay respects to the other dead solders lying around, be careful not to touch any metal since a dragon just went through here chasing me with fire, and come back to me when you're convinced that I didn't set anything up."

"Or you could just take me back to my father's castle and then I can have you thrown into a cell."

Stiles rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Every muscle in his body melted immediately into the ground. Even his mind started to relax.

"What, so you're just going to give up since your plan didn't go as planned?"

A long sigh escaped his lips. "I didn't plan this, Princess."

"I don't believe that."

"Of course you don't. It's not like there's a scary ass castle around you and you're in strange clothes and the smell of burning flesh isn't wafting in through the window."

"I have to ask, though, what did you plan to happen after I woke up? Did you expect me not to throw you in jail?"

"You were promised to whoever could wake you up."

"Promised?"

He rolled his head on the ground until he was looking up at her, where she still sat on her white bed. Her ruby red hair fell over her shoulder in billows, and her skin looked so smooth against her pale pink dress. For a moment, he felt the rush of excitement he'd felt when he first saw her sleeping. Of course, that was before she opened her mouth... "As in marriage," he clarified with arched eyebrows.

"My father would never have approved of that."

"He only approved of it because only true love's kiss could wake you up."

She laughed. Full out laughed. "So you're my true love, then?"

Stiles tried not to let his eyes narrow at her. "Yes."

She continued to laugh, not even slightly trying to stop. "Did my god-mothers put you up to this?"

He couldn't stop his eyes now. They were beasts of his temper, through and through. "No."

"My god-mother, then? She's always telling me I'll end up with a joke."

Stiles stood suddenly, and her laughter came to a stop when he turned on her. "Okay, up, off the bed."

She did so, staring at him cautiously the entire time. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Stiles threw off a shoulder piece as he shimmied between her small frame and the bed. He pushed himself up onto the mattress and leaned forward so she was sure to see his tired eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you're done laughing."

The princess watched him lay down, and his eyes closed immediately. "Am I to wake you with a kiss, sir?"

"Not unless it's your version of an apology."

She scoffed and Stiles listened to her footsteps move away from the bed towards the door.

Ten step later, she was turning the rusty handle, then pulling open the wooden door. The faint smell of burning rat from before flooded the small suite, and seconds later, the door was being slammed shut again. He couldn't tell if she'd slammed the door behind her, or if she'd pulled back into the room at the sight of the green dragon laying just feet away from the door, so he opened one eye to look down at the wall.

The stood with her hand firmly placed on the wood, keeping it shut with all her might. So she'd seen the dragon, then.

"There's a dead dragon outside the door," she informed him.

"Oh my God, really?"

She spun around, hair and dress spinning in her wake. "Is this really real?"

"I didn't cut my face open just for a prank, Princess."

"Where are we?"

"A three day ride west of your father's kingdom."

"Why are we here?"

"Because your step-mother put you to sleep and for the past couple."

"Why are you here?"

"Because all the rage lately has been which man will wake up the princess with true love's kiss."

"And you thought you could?"

He shrugged. "Didn't see why not. I wasn't having any luck with any other the other maidens in my kingdom. And I'd heard you were incredibly beautiful, so no harm in trying."

She was silent for a moment, and he was tempted to peek at her again. "And am I? Incredibly beautiful?"

He shrugged again, slower this time. "You're not anything like the dragon I just slaughtered, so..."

"Beautiful enough to marry?"

He felt his lips pull up in a smirk. "I suppose." He lifted his head to look at her again. "You're mouth is a little big, though."

For the first time in their meeting (besides when she laughed at him), she smiled. Her red lips parted and her eyes filled with laughter. Her entire presence glowed. It was like an inner angel had just come forward inside of her.

He sat up, unable to turn his eyes away. God, she was magnificent. Yeah, he would have no problem marrying her. None at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so short and dumb, but it made me happy, so X) I'll get the next part up soon. It'll be up on my tumblr before it's up here, though. <strong>

**Okay... so... yeah. Thanks for reading! I'll be back soon. X) **


	2. The Engagement

**I'm actually really surprised I got this done today. Okay so there's probably gonna be just two more parts. The Wedding Day and then... I haven't made my mind up yet. Suggestions would be, like, really helpful... :D ? **

**Anyway, okay here's this. Enjoy! **  
><strong>-Teal<strong>

* * *

><p>Lydia entered the court hall rubbing her fingers. They were bare. She almost always had jewelry on, so now that she'd taken all of her rings and bracelets off... she felt almost... sad.<p>

But then the reason she'd taken off her jewelry floated into her mind again, and her sadness disintegrated.

"You look troubled, darling."

Lydia turned and smiled at her father, who stalked into the hall with his royal robes billowing behind him. "I'm just bored with the anticipation, really." She approached him and held out her hands - her bare hands - for him to take.

"But are you troubled?" he said again, kissing her knuckled. "Displeased? Worried? Disappointed?"

"No, I'm fine, father. Really. Like I said, just tired of the wait."

The grand doors behind Lydia opened, and sunlight streamed all the way down the hall until it met her eyes, and she had to squint to see the figure enter the hall with two men behind him. Stiles, with one of his own men, and one of her father's. The sight of him seemed to physically pull something in her chest upward until she exhaled to make room for the swelling.

"Is he a good man?" her father asked in a lower voice, keeping their conversation secret, even though the new visitors were a good fifty yards away. Their castle was almost too big for its own good.

Lydia smiled at her father. "I believe he is. Don't you?"

"I do, but I'm not the one that's to marry him. My trusting him was only enough to allow him within fifty miles of you. Now that I approve, I want to make sure you're comfortable with him as well."

"I am," she nodded. "Very much so."

Her father gave her a knowing smile. "He told me his fear that you don't enjoy him as much as a woman would normally enjoy the love of her life."

"Yes, well," she grinned. "I fell in love with him the moment I saw him, and if I let him know that, there's no way he'll let me live it down."

Her father laughed to himself, glancing over her shoulder at the approaching knights. "Try not to destroy his attempts at your love completely, darling."

"That would be impossible."

"Prince Stilinski," her father addressed he knights. "You had an enjoyable trip, I hope."

"It was very long, your highness, but lovely all the same, thank you."

Lydia didn't know if he was aware how obvious his glances were every other second. It made her chuckle. She'd missed those glances.

"And word from your father?"

Stiles beamed. He should do that more often, Lydia marked. "He was very pleased to hear of our negotiations. He sends his regards for not being able to accompany me back, but he's currently in the midst of a small debate that-"

"No, it's no problem at all," the king waved him off with a smile. "As long as he agreed to everything, then there is only friendship and understanding between us."

Stiles bowed his head in thanks, eyes casting up to Lydia once more. She returned the bow, just to watch him light up.

"I can only imagine that you men are hungry, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Stiles's knight, McCall answered eagerly.

"Excellent! Follow me. The chef informed me just moments ago that dinner was ready."

The king left, followed by two of the knights. Stiles had remained planted to his spot, holding Lydia's eyes. She purse her lips and and looked around the hall. "I thought you were getting back this morning," she gave a long sigh.

"That had been the plan," he admitted. "Did I keep you worrying?"

"Kept me bored, would be more accurate."

Stiles laughed. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I hadn't expected being held up by a city of bargainers."

"You could have told them you had a princess to get back to."

"I think that was what made them attack me more viciously." He held his arms open. "But I'm here now, aren't I?"

"And somehow I'm still bored."

His slow smile was contagious, and she let into smiling with him. He walked closer, hand reaching for hers. "My princess, Lydia," he began.

And here it came. It went without saying that they were going to be engaged, and all that they were really waiting for was a priest to show up and have them say their vows, but the act of actually engaging hadn't happened yes, and despite it not being a huge mystery what her answer would be, Lydia still was somehow not completely prepared for the moment.

"We've known one another for two very long weeks now, and this is probably going to sound insane," he inhaled deeply, "but something tells me we were made for one another."

She laughed. "Really?"

He hung his head. "Yeah. It sounds crazy-"

"It is crazy. What gave you the absurd idea that we could have possible been destined to be together?"

"I don't know. Something in our kisses. They're like... true love kisses or... something."

"Something like that, I'm sure."

"Yes, anyway!" He held her hand in both of his, dirty as they were after his long ride back into her kingdom. "In the two weeks we've known one another, I've somehow kicked up the courage to ask you to marry me. And I'd like to ask you that now, while we're alone and you aren't being pampered."

She would have retorted - she would have - if her nerves hadn't started betraying her and working in overtime. She only stood breathing in anticipation as he knelt down on one knee.

"Princess Lydia."

"Prince Stiles."

"Will you marry me?"

Finally, her nerves started working with her again. "You know, I'm really hungry." She turned to walk away. "I think I'll go eat and get back to you in seven hours-"

Stiles was up on his feet and spinning her around in his arms before she could even finish her sentence. "You're such a pain!"

Lydia let her arms fall around his shoulders. "Alright, fine, yes, I'll marry you."

Stiles shrugged. "No, I don't really want to marry you now-"

"Shut up," she shook her head, and stopped any further jabs with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Yeahhh? Nahhhh? Ehhh? eh? eh. <strong>

**This. This has been my day. **


	3. The Wedding

**Last part! **

* * *

><p>"I was told that you were uneasy about the wedding."<p>

Lydia turned from the mirror she was staring mindlessly into. Stiles stood in the doorway, dressed in a suit, sword at his hip, gloves sticking out of his belt. The maids had left the room moments before, going to fetch more train for her already-more-than-too-big dress. "Not about the wedding itself. Just about the people in the crowd."

Stiles walked in with his hands in his pockets. Lydia almost rolled her eyes. Those pants weren't usually made with pockets. That was one of his requests with all of his custom made pants. Because he wasn't happy enough with just holding his hands behind his back like all other knights. "Good thing they're not the main event, then." He smiled down at her and fluffed her veil over her shoulder. "This is about you, not them."

"But they'll all be looking at me. Judging me."

"Judging? How? They came here to see you married. How are they possibly going to judge you?"

"What if they don't approve of you?"

"Then they're judging me. But lucky for me, I couldn't care less what they think. The only person I care about approval from is my beautiful bride."

Lydia smiled with a sigh and turned back to the mirror. Her hair wasn't as curled as it usually was. Now it hung like dry seaweed over her shoulders, blending in with the white veil draped over her head. "What about your people? They'll be judging their new queen. They'll see a redheaded pretty face and assume I'm nothing but a token of charm."

"My people aren't so shallow." Stiles wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "If I love you enough to marry you and make you my queen, then they'll know you're much, much more than just a 'token'." He kissed her ear. "You're the love of my life. You're my most prized winning."

Lydia clasped her hands around his. "Your winning?" she repeated. "Is that what you refer to me as?"

"I did win you. And then I fell for you. And then I won your heart."

"Is that supposed to be romantic?"

Stiles let out an exhausted sigh. "I can't be charming all the time."

Lydia laughed and turned around in his arms. "Can't we just skip straight ahead to the honeymoon?"

Stiles smirked and tightened his arms. "Eager, are we?"

"For the wedding to be over? Yeah."

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her quickly. "An hour, and it's done."

"And then the ball after."

"We can skip that part, if you want..."

Lydia ran her hand through his hand as she laughed and leaned back in for more than just a quick kiss.

"Prince Stilinski."

Stiles sighed out a growl at the new visitor in the room. "Yes, McCall?"

"Your father is looking for you."

Lydia chuckled and soothed his hair back down. "He's on his way," she answered. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, anyway."

"It's also bad luck to kill a dragon, but look what it got me."

She shook her head. "You're too confident for your own good."

"I love you, too, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>I've started a Cinderella one with Allisaac that I'm gonna get up soon. Part one is on my blog right now if you wanna check it out - taleofcinderella<strong>

**Thanks guys! 3 **


End file.
